With a Capital V
by pinkpower
Summary: Her heartbeat began to speed up as Jacob's trailed his warm lips along her neck. She hadn't realized that burning tears rolled down her cheeks as she mentally pleaded for him to stop. Rated for sexual content.
1. Suspicious Positions

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**A/N: I guess you can say this story is sort of about sexual awakening, but it's really not. It's really more about how awkward it can be when you're not ready for that step. Lemons? For now, I don't have anything planned, but we shall see. But you'll see why it's rated M a bit later. Other than that, R&R!**

* * *

Maybe it was the gentle breeze of the radiant winds or the cool, green grass that massaged her crème-colored skin that had sent Renesmee Cullen into a refreshing slumber somewhere deep in the woods near La Push, Washington. In her dreams, the young hybrid could never escape the wings of the monarchs fluttering around in her stomach every time Jacob Black invaded her personal space. She dreamed of his heated embrace that made Nessie want implode with utter bliss. And she was only all too proud to be the deemed owner of his heart. Nessie's dreams weren't much different than reality.

"Nessie," that familiar masculine voice sang sweetly, interrupting Nessie's sleep. "Nessie, wakey, wakey."

The half-vampire half-human's eyes fluttered open, as her legs began to stretch outward, meeting the autumn-brown eyes of her very best friend in the whole universe. She giggled to herself upon noticing the silly grin Jacob had plastered on his face. "You know, a girl could get used to waking up to a face like that."

"Well, good afternoon to you, too, sunshine." Unable to control his next action, Jacob planted a light kiss on his girlfriend's cherry-pink cheek. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, well. . . I, um, wanted to get out of the house for a little while, because of, you know. It smelled funky," Nessie explained, sitting up from the ground. She couldn't look Jacob in the eye while she thought of the uncomfortable atmosphere she had experienced earlier that day, from being hanging around a house with restless vampires.

"Funky?" The shape-shifter inquired and quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Uh. . ."

Renesmee's hand crept towards Jacob's, pushing her recollection into his mind—the odd, warm scent of arousal looming around every inch of the Cullen household. Worse? When Nessie returned to the cottage to take a nice shower, frightened that she also smelt filthy, the restroom tile began shaking along with the rest of her home. Scared to death, Nessie threw on a pair of old, faded jeans and a nightshirt, and made a mad dash to La Push.

"Oh." Jacob muttered, his noise wrinkling in repulse, and cringed at the background noises. "Okay, okay! I get it." Nessie pulled away her hand. "Sorry I asked."

She rubbed the back of her head, at last trying to pick the pieces of grass, leaves, and dirt out of her thick, copper tendrils. Jacob, too, started to assist Nessie, chuckling as he did so.

"Thanks," the eight year-old smiled softly. Nessie could never get used to her former just-friend allowing his long, nimbler digits to linger in her curls. Not that Nessie didn't enjoy the attention; it was simply on the weird side. Although, she was completely new to this boyfriend/girlfriend aspect of their three month-old relationship. "I hope I didn't interrupt any patrolling. I didn't mean to fall asleep out here."

Lucky for her, it didn't rain.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie."

Jacob stood up, like an especially large sasquatch before the young Cullen. Her heart skipped a beat, feeling her cheeks heat up as she admired his defined muscle tone, that broad chest, and flawless dark skin. As always, Nessie was easily entranced by Jacob's apparent beauty, staring at his magnificently shaped body. An amused 'ahem' broke Nessie away from her ogling.

"Enjoy the view? Gee, if I had known you would be perving over my sexy self, I woulda brought a few napkins for that drool on your chin."

Brown eyes growing wide with embarrassment, Renesmee automatically reached upward to her chin, to check if there really was any disgusting liquid there. Nope, nothing. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Black. So you have an intriguing pair of abdominals. Too bad your arrogance overshadows them."

He winked at her. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." Jacob extended an arm, and Nessie accepted only glad to finally get her rump off the ground. Unfortunately for her, Jacob had underestimated the power of his strength; and once Renesmee had been hurled to her feet, she began to slip on the damp grass below her. In a heap to keep her balance, Nessie roughly grasped Jake's wrist, which only sent her backwards, landing on her back, and Jacob landed on Nessie.

"My bad," Nessie coughed, suffering from the unbearable pressure of her boyfriend's mass lying on top of her chest.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Jacob said in an apologetic tone, and shifted his weight to the side so that he lied on his stomach right next to his imprint.

"No problem."

Full of concern and compassion, his fingers started brushing the bronze locks out of her face. "Are you alright, Nessie? Did I hurt you?"

Nessie laughed nervously; Jacob's mouth merely inches from hers, and she all but squeaked as she felt of jolt of excitement. "Ye-yeah. I-I-I'm fine," she stuttered, the warmth of his breath tickling her skin, making her very aware of how cold she was prior. Then. . . Nessie's traitorous body responded. Her nipples grew erect against the fabric of her violet nightshirt.

Because like an _idiot_, she wasn't wearing a bra. Nessie just prayed to God that Jacob wouldn't notice.

"Nessie? Are you sure that you're okay? You look—What's wrong?" Jacob pressed.

"Yeah-huh, great," Nessie replied.

Renesmee's lips twitched into a tight, shy smile. The proximity of Jacob's body and the suggestive position they were in made her head spin round; it was almost enough to make her pass out from underneath him. Thankfully, there was always a remedy. Acting without thinking—much like any normal teenager would do—the half breed lifted her head up, and pressed her lips against Jacob's in a chaste kiss.

_Mmm, fireworks and shooting stars_, Nessie mused quietly over Jacob's requited kiss. Of course, it hadn't really lasted more than two seconds—it never did—as she was far too afraid of letting anymore happen between them. No tangoing tongues, swapping saliva, and roaming hands; it was just an unspoken rule.

Daddy Cullen had brought his daughter up according to plan—_perfectly innocent_.

"Hey, Jacob," came an approaching voice of one of Sam's pack members. "Sam wanted to know if you and Nes—Oh, geeze!" Jared stopped dead in his tracks with a mortified expression when he saw the lovebirds.

Jacob and Nessie got up quickly, standing at least a foot apart from each other now.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jared yelled, covering his eyes. "I'll just let you go at it and-"

The alpha growled. "Shut up! It wasn't like that!"

Silently sighing to herself, Nessie glanced over at Jacob and his angered features; knowing he was mad for two reasons. 1) Jared was implying that they were about to have sex and 2) He had also disrupted an intimate moment.

For three months, Jacob and Renesmee's relationship had been great and all, but all they ever did beyond flirting was hold hands and peck one another on the lips. Nothing more. She had been thankful that Jacob never pressured her into sex, but he was human (sort of) after all. . .

Did he want something more serious than what they had now?


	2. Has He, Or Hasn't He?

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

Kim, Jared's imprint and wife, giggled with her hands covering her mouth as Leah and Rachel poked at getting certain details about her wild night out with Jared; Nessie sat on a foldable chair, only partly listening to the girls' conversation. After the incident in the woods earlier, she had decided to hang around First Beach, since there wasn't much else to do at home anyway. Plus, Sam and Jacob had decided that it was a nice enough day for anyone that was in need of a refreshing, lazy day at beach. Nessie couldn't agree more.

"Gosh, I guess it must have felt like you haven't had sex in forever. He must have been begging for it!" Leah exclaimed with a laugh, and nudged Kim in the stomach. "He was, wasn't he?"

_Begging for sex?_ _Who does that?_ Nessie pondered this bizarre notion as if it were an algebraic equation that had too many variables, and nibbled on her bottom lip. The carnal pleasures to life had never really appealed to Nessie—not when her female family members continued to explain the mortifying, sharp pain of _it_ (let alone anything else for that matter) being inside of you. Not to mention, each one of her body's imperfections would be exposed to Jacob's never-fading memory to absorb. . . On other hand, she supposed to experience was entirely different from her speculation; everybody seemed to believe it was the paramour of existence. _I guess I'll never understand it._

"Well, Jared was definitely excited, and. . . Oh, my God!" Kim shouted, with a shiver of delight in remembrance of their adventurous night together. "I never knew how creative, or devastatingly _awesome_ he could be!"

"Ooh, details!" Leah encouraged like a preppy high school girl fresh out of Sex Ed, which shocked Nessie. Not once in her few years of life had she ever seen Jacob's second so happy—_no_, Nessie mentally corrected herself; Leah was glowing.

"Well, he did this thing with his-"

"Hey, woah!" Rachel interceded, noticing the way Nessie's doe brown eyes stared at the tan sand as though it were favorite program on the History Channel, probably trying to sink in Kim and Leah's discussion. Rachel leapt up, and pressed her hands against the half breed's ears. "Not all of us have our heads in the gutter!"

"Um," Nessie chortled shyly, blushing, and removed Rachel's hands, "thanks, Rachel, but that's really not necessary. It's not like I don't know the basics of intercourse and oral sex."

Kim raised an eyebrow, slightly amused how the youngest Cullen had only some knowledge about the art of sex, whereas she knew just about everything else in the world. "Sure, Nessie. That's why we don't treat you like some child." Rachel narrowed her eyes in a squinty glare at Kim's implication. "Besides, you and Jacob must have bumped uglies by now, right? Or at least, experimented somewhat? Oh! How was it, by the way?"

The halfie's cheeks went from its normal light ecru to an embarrassing scarlet color within a nanosecond. This was the second time today that anyone had accused her of having the mental capacity of misplacing her V card.

"I don't know, Kim, because it hasn't happened yet," Renesmee confessed with a soft murmur. "I'm not prepared yet to take such a large step with Jake."

"Thank goodness for that, too. For a moment, I thought I was going to be forced to listen to. . .well, too much information about my _baby_ brother," Rachel admitted, winced. "Gross."

Leah rolled her eyes, ignoring Rachel. "So. . . You're really that innocent, huh? I wonder how Jacob's holding up with _that_ predicament."

"What do mean?" Although, the message was as clear as day. "Jacob would never force me into anything like that," Nessie retorted, become angered.

"His dick isn't out of order, kid, but you know. . . Never mind." Leah stopped, unsure of she should pursue the topic.

But the damage was done; it would bother Nessie for the next month unless she knew about the pain Jacob's beta seemed to believe that she was causing the alpha.

"Wh-What?" Renesmee queried, gulping. "What do you know about Jacob that I don't?"

"It's nothing, I think. It's just—do you know for sure if Jacob is even a virgin like you? I mean, he _is_ a guy, Nessie, and you know how guys can be such horn dogs—no pun intended," Leah explained.

"You mean, uh, you think he might have done it with some other girl before me," Nessie inquired; Leah nodded. "No, that's impossible. You're wrong. He would have told me if he had. . . Rachel? Would you know if Jacob has-"

"No, I'm sorry, Nessie. I wouldn't. I mean, I'm almost positive Jacob is still a virgin. You know how it was before you were born. He was over the moon for Bella, trying to fit in the pack life with his normal life, but Leah has a point. He's still a guy," Rachel attempted to give Nessie a reassuring smile, but failed, and ended up grimacing awkwardly.

Kim offered a consoling hand, placing it on the younger girl's shoulder. "That's all besides the point, Ness. Jacob is in love with you, and I dare say he would wait forever if he had to for you to be ready."

"Yeah, of course," Leah agreed.

Renesmee nodded, not entirely sure that Jacob's sexual sacrifice was a good thing. Jacob was patiently waiting for her to be ready to be ready for him. He was considerate, so kind, and so wonderful; meanwhile, Nessie was being totally selfish by not allowing her boyfriend to even get past first base.

_I really am a horrible girlfriend._

"I should really get going," Nessie announced, getting up. "See ya around." She was Jacob's side—around the rest of the guys, too—in a second. "Jake."

"Oh. Hey, Nessie." Jacob grinned his warmest grin. "Is everything okay?"

"You bet it is," she giggled to herself, gently and lightly ghosting her lips over his.

"Hehohh," Embry, Paul, Sam, Quil, and Jared groaned, imitating a throwing up sound.

"Get a room!" Paul howled, chuckling.

"Grow up!" Jacob yelled back, embracing his Nessie closely.

"Anyway," Nessie interrupted, smiling wearily. "I have to get back home."

"So soon? You're not staying for some mean hot dogs" Seth questioned, appearing out of nowhere with a stack of firewood in his arms.

"I'm afraid not," Nessie sighed. "I have school tomorrow, and you know how strict my father is about me eating a healthy human meal cooked by Esme. And Aunt Alice apparently has a big surprise waiting for me."

"Uh-oh," Jacob muttered under his breath.

Uh-oh was right. She had never been a fan of Aunt Alice's 'surprises,' as it always entailed that she would be forced into wearing some over-the-top outfit that would eternally buried in the depths of Nessie's closet. Nessie knew that her aunt had her heart in the right place, but she wasn't as submissive as her mother had been when it came being Alice's mannequin. Besides that, the young Cullen preferred simplicity, even in the fashion department. Nessie loved wearing converse shoes, jeans, and t-shirts three times her size.

"You want me to come?" Jacob asked.

The halfie laughed at her boyfriend, feeling bold enough to say the age-old line, "That's what she said."


End file.
